


Go-Word

by junko



Series: Scatter and Howl [45]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, Kinbaku, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner conversation leaves Byakuya irritable and in need of release, but is this a demon moment or 'riding crop' for Renji?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go-Word

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay, but there is much sexy times. Please accept this smut as my apology.
> 
> Part of a long running soap opera, but can be read for the sex alone. In fact, please do! Feel free to skip down to the second to last section break and start there! Just know that Renji and Byakuya have been at BDSM play for a long time, (and by long, I mean about a year and a LOT of mistakes.) As you might imagine, aftercare was never anything Byakuya was ever terribly good at.

Aunt Masama’s interruption of their dinner aside, politeness brought Renji to his feet. He stood there, awkward once he realized what he’d done without thinking. Worse, he’d just as automatically picked up Zabimaru and now held the zanpakutō in his fist.

Byakuya, meanwhile, used the moment to his advantage and said, “Yes, Renji, please show my lady aunt to her quarters. She must have gotten confused and lost her way.”

Rukia looked a little scandalized, yet approving. She hid her pleasure by ducking her head and covering her smile with her hand.

Masama drew her body away from Renji with a look that was clearly horrified at the idea that he might touch her during the process of muscling her out of the room. So, Renji took his time sliding Zabimaru back into place, letting her sweat. When he was finished, he nodded at the door. “Ma’am?”

Masama threw one last, desperate glance at Byakuya. “Won’t you invite me to dinner, nephew?”

Byakuya’s voice was simple and hard, like the spark of steel striking stone. “No.”

Renji only had to take a step forward before Masama turned on her heels and stalked from the room. Her head was high, but Renji thought he could detect real pain in the scrunch of her shoulders and stiffness of her retreat. She must have seen the intimacy of their gathering, how much they were like a little family, and how relaxed Byakuya was--for him. Yet, she had no part there. It was how she’d made things for herself, by being such an evil, hateful person, but Renji could still imagine the sting of the slap in the face it must have been, nonetheless.

Even though it wasn’t necessary, Renji followed Masama through the sitting room, where he found her standing expectantly in front of the door. 

At first, Renji was confused. What the hell was she waiting for? It was time for her dramatic flinging open of the… oh, right, someone of Aunt Masama’s stature didn’t open her own doors. With a quiet, inward sigh, Renji reached around and slid open the door for her. He even graced her with a slight bow, because, well, it was what you did. 

Out she stalked. Renji kept his head down for a second or two longer, and then shut the door behind her.

 _Well… that was…. Well._ Renji let out a real sigh now, and rubbed his face with his hand. He couldn’t help feeling a touch of creeping dread at what she might do next, in revenge. 

The backlash must have been on Rukia’s mind, too, because when Renji came back to their table, she was saying, “...was satisfying, nii-sama, but she’s going to be so mad.”

Byakuya’s lips were pressed thin. His eyes were downcast.

“She’s always mad,” Renji pointed out, removing Zabimaru and settling back into place. “She’d’ve found something to be mad about if we’d invited her to stay, Rukia. Hell, it could’ve ended up much worse. We could’ve said something… I could’ve actually kissed your brother accidentally…” The image of auntie’s potentially apoplectic reaction to that stuck in Renji’s mind’s eye so hard that he had to blink rapidly and shake his head to clear it. “Honestly, I don’t see a scenario where she spends five minutes with us and she doesn’t come out the other side hopping mad.”

“Yes, precisely,” Byakuya said, glancing up to give Renji a grateful look, like maybe he’d been starting to feel bad and Renji’s reminder had made him feel less guilty for kicking out his elderly aunt.

“Yes, yes, of course, but... “ Rukia shook her head slightly, but then gave Byakuya a fond smile, “... oh, nii-sama! You’re terrible at family politics, truly terrible.”

Byakuya briefly startled, as though he’d felt insulted, but then seemed to notice Rukia’s smile and relaxed. “Indeed. There’s a reason I don’t attend court functions. I’ve not the patience to suffer pettiness and idiocy.”

Rukia gave Renji a smirk then, like, she couldn’t believe Byakuya had the patience to hang out with an idiot like him, then.

“Oi,” Renji said to her, “I’m not petty.”

“Nor are you an idiot,” Byakuya said a little sharper than he likely intended. Rukia flinched a little, but Byakuya didn’t seem to notice and continued. “It bothers me that people insist that you’re stupid, when clearly you’re not.”

“It’s ‘cuz I’m hotheaded and ‘cuz I talk the way I talk. Smart people think before they rush in, apparently.” Renji shrugged helplessly, like this was a thing he’d never comprehend. “And, I just don’t got all that elocution, I guess.”

“‘Elocution,’ indeed,” Byakuya said. “A word, you no doubt learned while getting top marks at Academy.”

Renji blushed, because it was true. He was only lucky to have pronounced it right, given that he’d read it more often than heard it spoken.

“How is it that you went through Academy and kept such a strong accent?” Byakuya wondered. He glanced at Rukia. “Inuzuri is not so impossible to erase, and quickly, at that. You had tutors, as well, Renji. Did they not teach you to speak properly?”

“Uh,” Renji was feeling really hot at his collar, and so flapped it a little to cool his bright red face. “My tutors weren’t especially motivated to get me talking like some gentleman I was never going to be. I just needed to be able to read and write well enough to sit the exams.”

Byakuya nodded, but he was frowning. “But, you yourself? Did you not wish to elevate your speech?”

Renji laughed until he realized Byakuya was being serious. “Oh. Uh…” He gave a ‘help me’ glance to Rukia, but she shrugged like she didn’t know what to say either. “Well, thing is, I got teased enough. I’d have been slaughtered if I tried putting on airs.”

“I find it difficult to believe that you weren’t strong enough to withstand a little bullying, Renji,” Byakuya said with a smile as he slurped a bit of tofu with crab sauce.

Renji would have let the conversation go with another little shrug, but Rukia said, “Nii-sama, it wasn’t just the other students. Some of the teachers, too…. it was terrible.”

Renji wanted to say that it wasn’t all that bad, but Rukia would only correct him. She was there for some of it, after all. And, she’d had a lot of the same shit directed at her, although a little less because Rukia was always better at faking it and keeping her head down--though it had always seemed to Renji like the mildest barbs had hurt Rukia ten times more than anything thrown at him. 

Byakuya was waiting, expectantly for more, and so Renji said, “Eh, it got better, after you left, Rukia. I got some respect for my zanjutsu skills and being part of that disastrous outing with Hisagi and them… but, yeah… uh, see, I was an… exuberant student, okay? You can imagine how I was, right? All gangly, with this shock of bright red hair and so much… enthusiasm.”

Byakuya chuckled. “Yes, all too well.”

Renji continued, ducking his head a little. “I didn’t know how to be a student in a place like that… or at all, really.”

Byakuya started to say ‘ah,’ like he understood, when Rukia asked, “Are you too embarrassed to tell the whole story, Renji? It wasn’t about your enthusiasm.”

“Hey, you said…!”

But before Renji could finish his protest, Rukia said, “Of course, I said that. I do love your heart and I didn’t want you to lose it over something so… awful and stupid. It was heartbreaking, Renji, the way you were treated. I still can’t believe that teacher wouldn’t let you come to write the answer on the board.”

“That was just the once,” Renji muttered, even though the truth was it never happened again because he did stop asking--at least in certain subjects. 

“Why ever not?” asked Byakuya, who had been watching this exchange like a ping-pong match.

“Oh, nii-sama, the teacher said--in front of everyone--that Renji couldn’t come up to the front because he shouldn’t expect the other students of higher rank to have to stand up for him, to let him pass. Of course, the old fart said it with a smile and like it was all so matter of course.”

“That’s ‘cuz it was, is….” Renji grumbled. Hadn’t he just bowed his head for Masama? Didn’t the Division bow to him? You gave respect, you got respect. The only time it pissed him off was when there were double standards. Or when he blundered into shit he didn’t see coming. The first time you don’t know to bow to the yakuza boss, wasn’t much different than that first smack on the nose at Academy. Except one hurt more bones, the other wounded only pride. Both cut plenty deep, though. Made impressions. Some of ‘em permanent, like a scar. “It’s what I meant… about not knowing the rules of how to be student…. or be civilized. I didn’t know any better.”

Rukia shook her head. “Civilized? It was them that were the savages! We were all supposed to be equal, wearing the same uniform. It was clear it wasn’t true.”

Byakuya looked… conflicted. He sipped his tea for a long time. Carefully, he said, “It sounds very… complicated for you. I suppose that’s why I don’t understand why you clung to your way of speaking, why you didn’t attempt to minimize the differences.”

“And instead tattooed my face, you mean?” Renji said with a wolfish grin.

“You did that in Academy?” Byakuya sounded shocked.

“Yep,” Renji said proudly. Pulling up his bandana, he pointed to the first swoop he’d had done. “A reward for having survived the whole Hollow ambush thing. Technically, you saw it. Uh, or, I mean, you would have, if you’d have looked at me, that is, but uh…” Renji stopped. How had they ended up here, at one of the most painful moments of his life? Losing Rukia...it would have killed him, if he really didn’t love her more than his own life. But, even as awkward as it had been, he’d meant what he’d said that fateful day: he was happy she finally had a real, proper family--someone to take care of her in a way he never could have, ever. He’d thought to catch up with her, and, in a way, he had. Here they were, at least: all together. So, Renji let it go with a wan smile. “Eh, what’d I say? Exuberance, huh? Always a problem of mine.”

Byakuya smiled. “I did notice you. It was difficult not to.”

“Yeah, likewise,” Renji said, a real smile warming his face. “I’d never seen anyone like you before in my life. I thought of nothing else for the longest time. I was after you from that moment, you know.”

Rukia rolled her eyes. “Oh, my gods, you two! It’s like some kind of fated romance!”

“Perhaps it was,” Byakuya said. “I should like to imagine I gained both a sister and a lover in the same day.”

#

The rest of the meal went along quietly, without much excitement, that was, until dessert when Byakuya randomly said, “I wrote to Captain Ōtoribashi, Renji, accepting the... proposal.”

Rukia perked up, curious. 

Did Byakuya literally just bring up the foursome in front of Rukia? “Uh…” Renji could feel another blush heating his cheeks. “Good... I mean, did you… uh, discuss a date?”

“I suggested that he and I leave that in the hands of our capable adjutants,” Byakuya said with a little smile. “Of course, my schedule is quite free for the next three weeks--”

“Four,” Renji corrected.

“Three,” Byakuya insisted. 

“Uh, yeah, actually four,” Renji said. “Did you not get a notification from the Head Captain’s office? The sentence was extended in exchange for your release from the Maggot’s Nest.” And, Renji didn’t add out loud: because the Head Captain liked what I’d said in your defense and wanted to let me play at Captain a while longer. “Oh, shit, maybe I was supposed to tell you? Ah--this is awkward. Fuck.”

“I see,” Byakuya said, sounding miffed. Then, he took in a breath and seemed to process things. “Yes, of course. I should have expected there would be some negotiation in that regard. An extra week. Yes. Fine. Very well.” 

He was saying everything was okay, but it was pretty damn obvious Byakuya was really angry. 

Rukia sensed it, too. “It won’t be so bad, nii-sama. Try to think of it as a vacation.”

“I should have fought it, I guess,” Renji said quickly. “I just didn’t think the Head Captain was going to budge at all… I was just so grateful when he agreed to get you out of that plac--”

“It’s fine, Renji,” Byakuya said, his tone like a knife, cutting off further discussion with a sharp finality. 

The rest of dessert was eaten in silence.

As they tensely slurped the soft warm interiors of the imokin, a square of sweet potato, adzuki beans, and wheat flour, Renji wondered what he could have done differently. The whole exchange at the Head Captain’s had been as terrifying as it had been swift. Should he have put his foot down, demanded something more? Well, maybe, but he’d been a little shell shocked that their plea had worked at all. It was a fucking miracle the Soutaicho had given any ground. It wasn’t like he was known for being flexible and compromising.

Rukia let out a little sigh. “It’s late,” she said, even though the sun had only set an hour ago. “I should head off.”

“Are you returning to the Thirteenth or staying here, at home?” Byakuya asked, standing up to help her to her feet. Renji got up, too, thinking he’d accompany her to the door, though in a much more friendly way than he had Masama. In fact, he left Zabimaru where they lay on the floor.

“Home,” she smiled.

“Then, perhaps, we should have a late brunch together, the three of us,” Byakuya said without even a glance at Renji to confirm his plans.

Guess I’m staying, then, Renji thought. Of course, normally, he would’ve anyway, but it might have been nice to have been asked--especially given that Byakuya still seemed pretty ticked off about the whole extended sentence snafu. He was tired and not feeling especially up to negotiating whether or not tonight was ‘riding crop’ or dark-ass demon for Byakuya.

Renji watched as Byakuya and Rukia said their goodbyes, trying to gauge where Byakuya’s head was at. 

Maybe he wasn’t so angry, as he was brooding… maybe a cuddle would fix everything.

Renji snorted to himself. As if ‘hugging it out’ ever worked with Byakuya.

Finally, Rukia was ready and Renji walked her to the door. At the threshold, she looked back into the bedroom furtively, making Renji glance over his shoulder, too. Byakuya had moved further into the suite and was nowhere to be seen. Renji guessed he’d probably gone off to change into a sleeping yukata. 

Rukia leaned in to Renji and whispered, “How mad do you think he’ll be if I use the Kuchiki senkaimon?”

“Tonight?” Renji straightened up to give her an irritated ‘why’d you have to go and involve me in your mischief’ glare. “He’s not exactly in a good mood, if you didn’t notice.”

“Yeah, I noticed. I was going to ask, but then everything went pear shaped.” She bit her lower lip. “I didn’t know what to do, because sometimes he gets mad when I ask, too, because: ‘Kuchiki don’t need permission to use Kuchiki things.’”

Her attempt at an impression of Byakuya was nothing like him, except for the haughty tone. That she nailed.

“Well, there you go then,” Renji said. “It’s your senkaimon as much as it’s anybody else’s.” Renji was going to ask what the hell she needed it so desperately for, but as soon as he thought to ask, he knew the answer. “You’re off to see Ichigo, ain’t you?”

“I’m not breaking any rules,” she whispered, blushing a little. “We don’t interact. He can’t see me.”

Renji chuckled, “But you can see him. What, do you just watch him sleep? Ah, man, don’t tell me. Girl, you got it bad. And what is it with you Kuchiki and watching?” 

Her blush deepened, but she didn’t deny any of it. 

Ruffling her hair fondly, Renji said, “Go on, you. I’ll cover for ya, if need be.”

She got up on tiptoes and gave Renji a little kiss on the nose before scurrying off. He smiled to himself, watching her go. Maybe things hadn’t turned out exactly like he’d planned, but they were doing all right, the two of them. 

They were both alive, for starters. Considering where they were a few months ago, that was pretty fucking amazing.

Byakuya must have gotten tired waiting for him because all of a sudden cool, strong hands slipped around Renji’s waist. Byakuya’s chin rested against Renji’s shoulder, his body pressing against his from behind. “What were you two whispering about?”

Sliding the door shut, Renji said, “Nothing much. Rukia’s off to sneak through your senkaimon to see Ichigo.”

“Is that healthy?” Byakuya murmured, a hand slipping through the folds of Renji’s shihakushō to rest against his chest, just over his beating heart.

“I dunno, probably not,” Renji agreed. Reaching up, he pulled off his bandana and untied his topknot. “But I can’t blame her. It’s what I would do if you were him.”

Byakuya made a happy noise as Renji’s pectoral muscles shifted beneath his fingers, but then made a little shooing breath when Renji’s hair fell in front of his face. “Are they lovers?” Byakuya asked as he shifted his hands to untie Renji’s obi.

“I don’t think they had time,” Renji said. “And now it’s kind of too late.”

“Mmm, don’t say that,” Byakuya shushed him, as he unwound the silk from Renji’s waist. “The boy is a Shiba. He’ll find a way to break the law, go against everything we hold sacred, and come back to her. Stubborn, lawless bastards, all of them.”

Renji laughed as his hakama hit the floor. He turned around to face Byakuya with a smile.“Is that a endorsement or an indictment?”

“Both, obviously.” Byakuya said, lifting his lips to be kissed.

Renji obliged him. 

Byakuya’s lips were cool and hungry, nibbling anxiously at Renji’s lower lip, encouraging him to open up. Closing his eyes, Renji luxuriated in the taste of bean paste--his favorite!-- in Byakuya’s mouth. 

A slow, languid kiss was not what Byakuya was interested in. Instead, his hands moved as busily as his tongue. Fingertips blindly sought out and found the ties in Renji’s kosode and undid them. Renji, meanwhile, let his fingers stroke the silken strands of Byakuya’s hair and caress the smooth, slender length of his neck. His hands slow and loving, where Byakuya’s were grasping and tugging.

Cold air kissed Renji’s skin when the shitagi came loose and opened with the soft swish of silk on bare skin. Byakuya’s palms, now radiating heat, moved up the length of Renji’s torso and chest to sweep the uniform from Renji’s shoulders. When Renji didn’t immediately shift his arms to let the fabric fall, Byakuya gave the silks a firm tug. Renji broke their kiss to obey, a wolfish smile playing on his lips as he murmured, “Someone’s impatient tonight.”

“In my bed. Now.”

The command was sharp and hard, but was the playful sort of ‘riding crop’ need or the dark demon surfacing? Renji decided to test the waters, so he stepped back and leveled Byakuya with his best smoldering, defiant gaze. “Make me.”

One of the sexiest noises Renji had ever heard Byakuya make escaped his lips; it was somewhere between a moan and a sigh. The sound of it made Renji’s cock twitch in excitement. Byakuya’s hands came up to rest lightly on Renji’s naked chest. “Ah, you’re like a balm to my soul, Renji Abarai. How is it you understand me so perfectly?”

Renji gave Byakuya a little skeptical grin. “Uh, I don’t actually. Are we on the same page? ‘Riding crop’?”

“Yes,” Byakuya said in a desperate sort of whisper that had Renji starting to breath heavily. “Please.” 

The need in Byakuya’s voice made Renji smile. It gave him a lot of power over this moment, really. This was his game now.“What if I told you I was a really, really bad boy--wild, untamed,... naughty--in need of some…” Renji faltered for a moment, not wanting to go to ‘punishment’ necessarily, “... discipline?” Renji settled on, pitching his voice to a low growl and leaning in close enough to breathe those words into Byakuya’s ear. He was rewarded with fingernails raking his chest and a tiny, almost inaudible gasping breath.

“If that is so, you must chose something from the drawer,” Byakuya managed almost steadily, but his breath was coming fast now, too.

At first Renji was a little confused by the request, but then it hit him. “Oh, the drawer of all those store bought goodies? Yeah, okay. I’ll pick something out and meet you in the in bedroom in five.”

Byakuya nodded. His voice a strangled sort of frustration, “Five? Five. Yes, I suppose. Just… don’t dawdle.”

Renji chuckled darkly. “Heh, I said I was bad, not evil. I won’t make you wait the whole five minutes.”

Byakuya turned away from him, clearly fighting for control of his desires. All he said was: “Yes.”

#

Renji picked something that he’d been thinking about for a while, but which terrified him just a little. He set it on the mattress in front of him like an offering, and then called Byakuya in. 

At the door, Byakuya stopped and stared. “You never do anything halfway, do you?”

“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment,” Renji admitted with a hopeful smile.

Rather than confirm or deny, Byakuya sighed. “You have to swear to me that you will use your safeword, if you need it. No heroics.”

Renji glanced down at the things he’d chosen. “Uh, you really think it’s going to be like that?”

“I have no idea,” Byakuya said. “However, that,” he pointed to the collection of steel rings and and studs, “Came out of a box labeled ‘gates of hell.’ And, you’ve added on top of that the....” Byakuya paused, giving the other device a long look, as if trying to identify it. Finally, he gave up with, “That. What is that?”

Renji blushed a little embarrassed by how intrigued he was by this particular thing, “It goes…" he pointed at his cock, and the little hole there, “It’s a... “ he reached for boxes he’d stashed under the pillows, found the right one and tried to parse the kanji. “Penis plug? For… urethra play?”

“If you’re not sure and I’ve never used it, is it safe?” 

Byakuya had a good point. Renji let out a disappointed grunt. He tossed the box to the foot of the bed. “Fine. But, if we don’t use it this time, will you read up on it?”

Letting out a little imperious sniff, Byakuya said, “I have made it my solemn duty to study everything on your checklist. This ‘urethra play’ was not on it.”

“Yet, you bought it, anyway,” Renji noted, with a little smile as he picked up the wicked looking slender bar and set it beside its container.

“I bought the store.” With a little shrug, Byakuya moved closer to the bed to pick up the length of kinbaku rope Renji had also set out.

“Wait, like, for real? You own that little shop now?” Renji blinked. “I thought when you said you bought the place, you meant you bought them out, like everything in the catalogue.”

“That, as well,” Byakuya acknowledged, making a motion for Renji to turn around and put his arms into place.

Renji took a minute to pull the hair from his face before turning around. He knelt on the bed. Relaxing, Renji let Byakuya move his arms where he wanted them. Rope slipped around his skin: firm and tight. “Where do you find time to read up on all this stuff, anyway?”

Byakuya made a little tisking noise with his tongue. “I always have a book in my kosode.”

“Always?” Renji turned a little to try to see Byakuya’s face, “Like, right now? Like, in the middle of a battle? Like, at the captain’s meetings? Aren’t you worried they’re gonna find one on ya when they toss your body in the pyre?”

“I’ll be dead, Renji,” Byakuya noted, with a firm pull on a rope to remind Renji to hold his position. “I will suffer nothing for the embarrassment, and my reputation would only grow.”

“Yeah, but is it the sort of thing you want your grandkids to know?”

There was a little hesitation in Byakuya’s otherwise swift, certain binding. His voice was very soft as he said, “You know as well as I that I won’t have that particular worry.”

“I dunno,” Renji said, lifting his shoulder in a shrug while he still could, “The future is a long way out. Maybe you’ll find a girl I like as much as you do. Maybe you’ll remarry once I’m gone.”

“Hush,” Byakuya hissed. “If to fall in battle is our fate, we will face it together. There is no future where I outlive you. I can’t stomach another loss so great.”

Renji wisely decided not to bring up the fact that it wasn’t so long ago that Byakuya was planning to go on just fine without him, he’d even had his funeral kimono updated… Instead, Renji turned his head back around and said, “Yeah, I love you, too.”

“Good,” Byakuya said, giving a final tug to the ropes. “Now, hush, and give me a few minutes to read the instructions on this hell contraption of yours.”

#

The only real connection to ‘hell’ seemed to be that the little device had seven rings--seven had something to do with someone’s conception of hell, right? But, otherwise, the name was maybe a little more impressive than the experience, at least so far. To be fair to the contraption, he was only now just starting to get truly aroused. 

Having finished arranging the rings, Byakuya sat back, his back resting at the foot of the bed. They’d shifted around so that Renji knelt facing him, closer to the foot of the bed. They were far enough apart that, even with the length of Byakuya's legs, his toes barely grazed Renji’s naked thighs. In fact, Byakuya’s toes were lightly caressing him, almost thoughtlessly, as he admired his handiwork.

“It’s aesthetically pleasing,” Byakuya decided, with a tilt of his head and a hungry sweep of his gaze.

It was that last bit that made Renji shiver and the rings seem to constrict suddenly. 

He must have made a face or some other kind of reaction because a brief, wicked smile flickered across Byakuya’s face before he could control it. “I understand now why you’d chosen something else, however,” Byakuya said, his toes doing that raking, caressing thing on Renji’s thigh again. “It doesn’t seem like quite enough, does it?”

Renji wasn’t so sure any more, given how tight things were getting, but he was curious enough to ask: “What’re you thinking?”

Byakuya pulled himself up off the bed, languidly, as though part of his enjoyment was leaving Renji to suffer patiently. He wandered over to his mother’s tansu and opened their special drawer. Metal clinked and leather creaked, until Byakuya found what he searched for. In his fingers he held up a pair of wicked-looking, hoop-like nipple clamps. “I know you’re not fond of pain, per se, but what do you think?”

Renji attempted to make a thoughtful, considering sound, but just thinking about it all made everything go up another notch tighter, so what came out, instead, was a pleading sort of groan.

“That’s a yes?”

Renji managed a nod… he was getting the hell bit, finally. His cock and balls felt simultaneously coldly denied and cruelly squeezed. 

Byakuya sat down on the edge of the bed and, twining his fingers around Renji’s neck, pulled Renji’s mouth to his own. Renji latched onto the softness of his lips like a drowning man, desperate for air. The taste of him, so sweet… the thrust of tongue, and the desperate way their teeth clanked together had Renji aching in so many ways.

When the nipple ring clamped down, Renji shouted into Byakuya’s mouth. “Ah! You bastard, that was a feint!”

“A distraction,” Byakuya agreed.

Byakuya’s fingers toyed with Renji’s other nipple. Each soft flick making Renji flinch in anticipation, suddenly understanding the kindness of the surprise attack. He started to pant, each breath making his other nipple throb. “Just fucking do it,” he begged. “Please, please, please. I can’t stand it.”

And he barely could. Every playful brush of Byakuya’s finger against his stiffened nipple set a thrum of pain through his other and squeezed his cock tighter, until he was making ‘ahh, ohh’ noises with each stroke.

Byakuya’s face remained impassive as he watched Renji’s reactions, but his eyes glittered darkly. Renji could see, too, the slight pinkening of cheeks, and the way his mouth opened ever so slightly.

Byakuya aroused. Maybe it looked like nothing to anyone else, but these tiny tells were everything to Renji.

“Are you going to cum just from this?” Byakuya asked, his voice a liquid purr of satisfaction as the soft tickle of fingers on nipple continued their torturous play.

“Can’t,” Renji gasped. “Too tight.”

“Oh my, that’s unfortunate,” Byakuya said, sounding anything but sympathetic. “Hell gates, indeed.”

It was getting rough. His hands bound, his cock untouchable--and yet in such tight focus, one nipple on fire, the other being teased so sweetly… Byakuya looking at him, not just seeing him but wanting, needing, desiring.... Renji was starting to lose his mind and he wasn’t even getting fucked. 

When Byakuya dragged the hard metal of the open clip across the swollen nib of Renji’s nipple, Renji started making an obscene whining pant, like a puppy in heat, but he couldn’t stop himself. A hot dribble of cum leaked out, despite the iron corset on his cock.

Byakuya’s eyes widened in a kind of shock or surprise. His mouth opened more needfully, and he said, “Renji, your face… you look so…” he let out a moan, closing his eyes briefly. His pale cold features going hot before Renji’s eyes. “... I can’t wait any longer.”

The clamp slammed closed abruptly. Renji's shocked scream might have brought a bodyguard to their door, except it was muffled by the pillow his face suddenly slammed into.

Byakuya’s hard cock was instantly nestled against the cleft of Renji’s ass. He sucked in a breath, ready to shout ‘sakura, slow down, yellow light!’ but then he heard frustrated muttering followed by a, “Finally!” and the sound of the cap of the lube loosening. Even so, the fingers that opened Renji were demanding, stretching on the edge of pain. Not that Renji could really pinpoint all the sources of his anguish at the moment. Gravity and blankets tugged and caught the heavy nipple rings. His cock felt constricted and squeezed to bursting, his balls in no better shape… everything was aflame with an arousing sort of pain. Byakuya’s probing lube-slicked fingers the only cool, soothingly smooth thing, and even that set a punishing pace that had hips rocking, despite the sensation it caused to nipples and cock.

Byakuya’s fingers left him with a sigh. A strong hand on his hip guided the tip to Renji’s ready and willing opening. From the sounds he made, it was clear that Byakuya was having trouble being patient, too. 

Renji pushed back against Byakuya’s rock hard erection as well as he could, encouraging, begging. Words were beyond him, but he hoped that the noises he made were obvious in their desire.

Despite begging for it, the sudden thrust was still a shock. Byakuya, ever merciless, barely gave him a chance to adjust before sliding out and doing it again, slamming back in even harder. The fingers at Renji’s hips dug deep. His own cock, a hot mess, dripped pathetically with pent up need. Every panted breath tugged at nipple rings; every deep thrust sent echoing jolts through Renji’s tortured body. He was glad for the pillow, burying his face in it to sob and moan.

Byakuya was making his own noises, calling Renji’s name, praising him with each thrust. “You’re so... hot… so tight... so… good.”

Did Renji hate himself a little for feeling a hot rush building at Byakuya’s words? If he did, he could hardly control himself, especially as Byakuya’s own desire quickened the already punishing pace. Renji could hardly catch his breath now. He felt completely dominated… plundered… controlled….

And ready to shatter. 

Byakuya’s thrusts kept hitting that spot hard and often. The intense pleasure/pain of it must have pushed Renji’s body beyond its restraints. Suddenly, he came. Harder than he ever had, his cum bursting out explosively, like shot leaving his body. It didn’t seem to want to end, either, pumping a hot constant stream. It spattered his belly, his chest… everywhere. 

Just as the final spasm shook through his body, Byakuya let out an animalistic sound as his heat filled Renji. Oh, what he would have paid to see the face Byakuya must have had at that moment, but Renji was so drained, he could hardly lift his head to turn to look. 

As he lay there, trying to catch his breath and see straight again, he felt shaking hands pulling loose the kinbaku. A tug unraveled the cord, freeing arms. Not that Renji could do anything with them other than let them flop uselessly to the mattress. Hands released the ‘gates of hell’ as well, though that was nearly slipping off already. Once that was done,Byakuya eased himself out and carefully turned Renji over. 

Renji’s vision cleared enough to see Byakuya’s face. He’d never seen anything so amazing in his life. The cold mask was gone. In its place was a flushed, sweaty face, mouth open and panting, eyes glistening with… emotion? Renji tried to lift his arms to cradle that face, hold on to that expression forever, but Byakuya hushed him. “I take care of you now,” he said, crawling up the length of Renji’s body to nestle beside him.

And, then lips--soft, but not at all cold--brushed against the sensitive skin near Renji’s nipple. Carefully, the tongue teased. Byakuya glanced up at Renji, his eyes clearly asking him to be ready. A hand came up to release the clamp. Renji flinched in anticipation, but in the second it was released, the sore nipple was sucked deep into Byakuya’s mouth. Lips and tongue massaged, mitigating the sudden rush pain.

Renji made an incoherent happy noise, and managed to lift a hand to rest on Byakuya’s shoulder gratefully. “Zngh, wow. You’re so nice. I love you.”

Byakuya glanced up from his ministrations skeptically. 

“No, I really do,” Renji said, giving Byakuya’s shoulder an awkward pat.

Byakuya’s mouth left his nipple. He leaned over Renji’s body to reach the other one. “You sound drunk.”

“I kind of am. Drunk on your lovin’, man,” Renji agreed. “Why is sex with you so good?”

“The only answer I can think of is rather cheesy,” Byakuya said, while giving Renji the ‘I’m about to pull the bandage’ look. Further talk had to wait until Renji stopped whimpering and Byakuya’s mouth had done its miraculous work. Setting the nipple clamp-rings aside, and sitting up a little in order to start massaging Renji’s arms and shoulders, Byakuya said, “I would say it was fate. We were made for each other.”

Renji stared in disbelief as Byakuya gently stroked and kneaded along aching muscles, “You must have read a whole book on aftercare.”

“Or that,” Byakuya acknowledged. “Though my answer is more romantic.”


End file.
